


Spinel and Half Gem friend

by Kimchiginko



Series: Spinel and Half Gem friend [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/F, Minor Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Series: Spinel and Half Gem friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545175
Kudos: 10





	Spinel and Half Gem friend

Steven officially tells you everything he knows and at first it’s a little mind numbing. Now knowing that Steven is the son of the gem who not only started the gem war but also left a many mistakes for he to clean up after. “Man that sucks” was the only words you could think to say when hearing all of that “well at least for now, we haven’t any issues with gems of aliens in general” Steven said with a shrug. You stand up “I think I am gonna go to talk to my Dad, and see what else he has been keeping from me” Steven stands up beside you “ok” Steven walks back to the temple as you walk the rest of the way home.

You asked your dad about your gem and mother “she wanted you to live and she loved us” your father said with a half hearted smile “that’s not true i found the tape she left” your hands smoked your father sigh “ it is a fact she loved Y/N and me but she ultimately hated herself, I told her it wasn’t a good idea” your father started wrong choice of words. You run out of the house to prevent damage from your rage. You manage to ocean thankfully no one is on the beach at 6am with your fist glowing and ablaze slam the beach in angry leaving glass around you. “Y/N are you ok?” It was Spinel running over to you with a consider look on her face. You panic trying to cool youself (it’s not working in fact it’s getting worse) Spinel is next to seeing the magma run from your eyes and the fire flare from your hands. “Jeez doll you ok” Spinel said helping you up “wait it doesn’t hurt you” you start to calm down and so does the flames. Spinel shook her head “I got gloves, besides” Spinel hugged you and she did the flames all flicker out “you could use a friend right now” you hug her back some magma still coming down your face.

You and Spinel laid there on the sand with your head on Spinel’s shoulder, not too far away from the glass bed you made. “Steven told me what happened that your mother” Spinel said holding your hand. You sighed “my dad and I tried to have a talk about it” you started trying to keep it together “but I guess I overreacted” you half laugh. “Well truth be told Y/N” Spinel said leaning her head on you “I think my overreaction tops yours any day of the week, me wanting to destroy earth and all” you know that was a sore spot for Spinel but was kind of glad to hear she was at least trying to make you feel better “well even so there was one when I was five I blew up the neighbor’s car” you said going down memory lane. Spinel laughed “oh my gosh for what?” You start giggling “the dude ran over my bike” you laugh as you left your head to see Spinel smiling a cute smile, you kind of wish you had your camera. Then you remember “oh no” you stand up getting ready to leave Spinel looked at you confused “what is it Y/N” “I was supposed make you copies of the picture we took yesterday” you said a little disappointed in yourself for getting so wrapped up in your own mess that you forgot “it’s ok” Spinel said getting up “it just a picture we still had fun plus” Spinel held your hand “ you can make copies of those pictures anytime right” you smile at Spinel “yeah so where should we go today?” You said swinging your hand and hers back and forth.

You and Spinel ended up at the arcade where you two made a bunch of tickets. “This is so awesome” you said holding your arm full of tickets “so what do we do next?” Spinel asked “well” you were thinking “we can get a prize now or do one more game and get a prize” since you only had enough for one more game “let’s do one more game” Spinel said cheerfully she picked out ‘meat beat’ which she was really good at until level 4 “you lose” the game said Spinel put on a grumpy face “I was doing so well Y/N” said Spinel as her arms went all noodle like “it’s ok we can still pick out some fun prizes” you said try to cheer her up Spinel’s arms snapped back into place “really? Let’s go” you and Spinel make your way to the prize counter and see Mr. Smiley “hey there Y/N” he says with his usual grin Spinel whispers in your ear “is there multiple Mr. Smiley’s on the this planet” you laugh as you hand Mr. Smiley the tickets “no he just runs the arcade here during the week and the weekends he runs Funland” you explain to Spinel, Spinel thought for a moment and said “that’s alot of running around for just one human” you tried hard not to laugh Mr. Smiley came back “ok gals you can either pick out two items out of the case here or one thing off of the shelf” Spinel bends over to look in the glass case and sees a silver slinky her eyes sparkled in wonder at the toy “do you want the slinky?” You ask Spinel stood and nodded “one slinky” Mr. Smiley said handing over the silver toy to Spinel. She immediately was captivated by how bouncy it was. “Ok Y/N what do you want” Mr. Smiley asked you look in the case and spot a stress ball with flames painted all over it “the stress ball with flames on it” you said pointing to it Mr. Smiley hands it over to you “alright gals enjoy your prizes” he said with a wave good bye.

You and Spinel left the arcade and it was surprisingly late already. “Should we call it a day” Spinel said with a half hearted smile you held her hand saying “can you walk me home af least?” Spinel blush a bit but smile “ sure which way?” You and Spinel talked which made the walk seem like nothing. “I guess I will see you tomorrow Y/N?” Spinel said sheepishly “we can meet up at the big doughnut” you suggested.

You open up the door to fine the door was unlocked which was weird then a unfriending Jasper grabbing you and pulling you inside your summer home “I have been waiting for you all day” she said with unpleasant smile. Spinel saw this and panic even more when hearing you scream at after being dragged inside.

You are currently panicking as you are struggling to break free from the grip of the Jasper holding you. “Put me down!” You shout you hear some banging on the door, Jasper locked it and tossed you on the floor. “Drop the act Y/G” you look at her confused “what?” “You are one of Pink Diamond top gems aren’t you?” The Jasper said getting more annoyed “look” you said getting up and slowing backing away “I don’t know who are I dont know that much about my mother Y/G”, you grabbed a cast iron pan as you talked “ but what I do know is” you then threw the pan at the Jasper hitting her in the head hard “ that I getting out of here!”

You run for the back door, you think I be safe if I get outside. You open the door to see a another gem a rose quartz, but looks nothing like Steven mother more like a pink version of amethyst but at least just as tall as a regular quartz. She took a swing at you and hit you hard in the face, that hit knocked you to the ground. The Rose quartz was about to take another swing at you when a stretchy arm stopped her. “Hey there, can I play?” it was Spinel she whipped the rose quartz out way. You stand up but are a little wobbly for that hit to the face, “hey Spinel” you smile but it kind of hurt to now. Spinel caught you as tripped over your own feet, “we aren’t done yet Y/G” the Jasper said she held up a weird look three needle shot that held a glowing liquid. “This should fix you” Spinel tried to defend you from the shot but the Jasper was quicker, the Jasper only got half of the liquid in you system the rest of it was still in the tube. Spinel put you down and then, punched and slammed the Jasper at least ten different times before asking “WHAT WAS IN THAT STUPID THING?!” the Jasper laughed which didn’t comfort either of you “let’s just say Y/G, is going to be the hottest thing on this planet”

Spinel and you poofed the gems and walk back to the temple with Spinel holding what was left of the glowing liquid. You stop walking as you feel extremely nauseous, “I not feeling that good” Spinel picks you up and starts running towards the temple “we have to get you to the Crystal gems they have to know what to do”

Spinel knocks on the door rapidly Steven answers the door looking a little tired, “Y/N, Spinel what’s going on?” Steven said seeing you looking feverish and pale. Spinel held up the glowing liquid “Y/N was injected with this” Spinel said showing it to Steven.

Garnet, Pearl,Amethyst and Steven starting talking one another about the situation while you were in bath filled with cold water and ice. “How can a human get a temperature of 350°F” Pearl said confused “a human that’s oven” Amethyst joked “well whatever is in Y/N system in making her temperature raise” Garnet said referring to the glowing liquid “and what we have left we have to make an antidote, right?” Steven said looking at Garnet. Spinel and you were just listening in on their conversation while you just laid there in the tub you (were going to take you clothings off but you ended up leaving your t-shirt and shorts on) admittedly felt better being in the cold tub but was still feel you temperature rise. Spinel patted your head it felt nice “can I get you more ice sugar?” Spinel asked your vision wasn’t exactly clear “yeah that sounds good Spins” you say as lean back in the tub.

Spinel got up and made her way to the kitchen, “do you think Peridot may know what this stuff is?” Steven asked Garnet “she does know more about the new technology on homeworld” Garnet said “so we can go over to little homeworld and see what Peridot knows” Steven said walking to the warp pad with the gems. Spinel stopped them “wait shouldn’t one of you guys stick around” she said hold a bowl full of ice. “Well I guess Steven can can stay here” Steven hopped off the warp pad “ok I will be here and keep an eye on things” the gems waved goodbye as they warped off Steven sat down on the couch looking through his phone while Spinel, rushed back to you dumping the ice in the bath. “Thanks Spinel it was getting hot” Spinel got a consider look on her face “Steven, where is that temperature thing” Spinel shouts at Steven “on the sink why?” Steven answers Spinel to the thermometer and put it in your mouth you went from 350°F to 450°F Spinel starts panicking “Steven where on this planet is the coldest?!” Steven ran in the bathroom “what was going on Spinel?” Then he saw the temperature you just got “ok, ok, ok” Steven said trying not to panic while also trying to think “I know a place,” Steven said grabbing is cheeseburger backpack “grab Y/N and I’ll warp us there”

While Spinel carried you. Steven warped to a snowing mountain top “man it’s cold up here today” Steven said shivering, you sigh in relief in Spinel’s arms feel the icy cold air “that feels so much better” you say with a smile. snapped his fingers “I got an idea, drop Y/N in a snow bank” Spinel was hesitant but looked at your feverish face she picked out the fluffiest of snow piles and dropped you in it, kneeling beside you.

“Wow that feels so much better” you say getting up still not feel 100% more like 75% “gee there Y/N you scared us” Spinel said with a smile wrapping her arms all around you, Steven smiled thinking maybe this was the answer ‘just keep Y/N cool until Peridot comes up with a solution’ but it quickly faded when he saw the snow starting to melt all around you. “We have to find somewhere colder” Steven said trying not to panic you and Spinel “I want to stay here Steven” you whine not realizing how high you body temperature has gotten “just of a little while” Spinel looked down and realize what Steven ment Spinel wrapped her arms around and picked you up once more. “Come let’s go Y/N” Spinel said cheerfully. However in your groggy state you push her away not thinking “no, no, no” you get out of her grip your are standing (more like leaning) “I am going stay right here until the gems come back” Steven and Spinel sighed “come on Y/N your not thinking right” said Steven “yeah doll your body temperature is getting too high” Spinel said with a worried tone in her voice. You flustered and started to like something was coming up from your stomach “I don’t want go anywhere” you bend over now feeling like your going to puke. Spinel rushed over to “Y/N?” you vomit on ground but it wasn’t food it was magma alot of it. “Oh my gosh Y/N” Steven said with a panicked look on his face you try to speak in between the magma in your mouth “make…it… stop” Spinel steps over the magma pile you made “get outta of the way Universe!” Spinel yelled Steven ran for it while putting up his bubble Spinel then moved you to a near by frozen river and let you spew magma until the magma stopped the mountain was almost completely covered with magma but you felt way better now “thank you Spinel” Steven rolled back in his bubble “well at least you didn’t do this in beach city” Steven said Spinel picked you back up and stretched over to the warp pad and Steven rolled on there too.

You sat on the couch cuddling her as Spinel hugging you, Steven check your temperature “200°F that’s still high but you temperature at least has stay 200 for the 30mins” Spinel sighed “ thank the stars I how are you feeling doll face” “I feel fine” you say surprised that you don’t still feel weak or nauseous. Steven had a sturn look on his face “well let’s wait until the gems get back before we assume so” Steven said then speak of the gems they all have come back with Peridot.

“Hey Steven, hello Spinel Hey Y/N” Peridot said in a cheerfully tone to everyone “you never told me you were a G/N” you looked at her confused “that’s the gem I have but what does that have to do with…” Pearl cuts you off “your gem powers are what’s causing this liquid that other gem gave you was just overload it and force your abilities out” “so what does that mean for Y/N” Spinel asked Peridot answers “her abilities once untapped, now are almost at full potential, Y/N can cover the whole earth in lava if she really wanted to” hearing that terrified you. Spinel coiled her arms all around you, “stop it your scaring Y/N” Spinel said trying to comfort you “what it’s the truth and Y/N has to hear it right?” it helped having Spinel comfort you but you were still worried. When you got really angry you could blow up cars and wreck houses when was going to happen now with your abilities at max? 

You and Spinel are still on the couch but at least, you finally get a chance to call your Dad that your OK and that the summer home maybe messy. “Thank the stars he decided to go out drinking after we had that argument” you say with a heavy sigh.

“So” Peridot started looking at her data of the glow liquid and your abilities on her tablet “I believe the best course of action here is to put Y/N in an area where she can do little to no damage until we can find away to reverse this” she stated Spinel frown at the idea “come on you guys she isn’t a bomb” Spinel said hugging you protectively “Yes but Y/N did manage to cover a whole mountain top with lava in a matter of seconds” Steven stated hearing that out loud made you flinch (knowing you could always produce lava just not that much that fast) “jeez really and I thought Ruby was a hot head” Amethyst said surprised. “Well for right now we have to find a way to keep Y/n calm” Pearl said matter of factually “but that doesn’t solve the need to contain her destructive abilities” Garnet stated Spinel petted your head in a attempt to try and comfort you while they Crystal gems talk about where to drop you off.

Finally you sit up and say “can I say something” the conversations stopped giving you the floor “why not just drop me off and an island that way you don’t have to worry about me destroying anything important” the Crystal Gems didn’t say anything but Spinel frown “why would you wanna do that Y/N?” Spinel asked you with a a sad tone in her voice “why you want to be alone for who knows how long?” you knew this leaving her may hurt her but you didn’t want to hurt any one either “I have always been a a living fire hazard but as I grew up I was able to control it better and better but now that just the littlest thing might have me drown this town in lava” you stand up breaking free of Spinel’s hug “and that what scares me” you say as you run out of the door “Y/N!” everyone shouts at you, though Spinel is the one who dashes after you and she isn’t far behind you 

You manage to get half way down the beach before you hear a familiar voice stop you in your tracks. “Please stop…” you turn seeing Spinel on the verge of tears “Y/n I don’t care if you are a fire hazard or if you vomit lava” you notice Spinel tears started to flow as she continued to talk “because friends don’t leave when they need them the most” you start walking back over to Spinel reaching towards her “Spinel I…” then a figure from behind you melted and trapped you within there body only leaving your head and legs free.

“A Topaz fusion here” Steven said finally showing up Spinel barely noticed as she already was whipping her stretchy arms back to attack the Topaz “let go of my friend”. Spinel landed a hit sending the Topaz on her back, “God damn it” you shout, Topaz got up but just the movement hurt your right leg (probably broken leg now). “I am so sorry Y/N” Spinel said consider so focus on getting free that she didn’t think her punch would hurt you too. “Steven what do we do?” Spinel asked Steven in a hushed tone. Then a small blue gem came fluttering out of the shadows “why don’t you sing about it?” she said with a wicked grin.

“What are you doing here Aquamarine?” Steven angry but also a little confused “I thought you excepted the universal peace” Steven stated “well honestly anyone can just nod and say yes to something like that and not mean it isn’t that right Topaz?” Aquamarine said patting Topaz’s head Topaz nodded “So why are you even here Pipsqueak” Spinel said with fury in her voice her eyes turning into spirals, you try to wiggle free (doesn’t work) and now with all the stress you feel you body temperature begin to rise again. “Well I just here picking up an old friend” Steven and Spinel were confused from what they know and heard this Aquamarine has only been on earth twice once two years ago and another time but 5,000 years ago. “is your gem cracked,” Spinel said hoping Aqua was after a different gem “I know for a fact that Y/N has never met you before Pipsqueak?” Aquamarine sighed “well actually I just here for the gem that’s stuck on this sad little half breed” Aquamarine said poking at the gem on your forehead. The heat in your body was started to get to the point where you noticed smoke pouring from you mouth. “Well at least your gem powers are still functional” Aqua snapped her fingers and a ship arrived above them. “We be taking our leave now dont try to follow us” Your thoughts are so clouded by pain, anger, sadness and soon to be loss of a friend “I am not letting them get away” Spinel said getting ready to jump on the ship.

However before Spinel could do that your body explodes with fire while your body seemed to be covered in red hot magma, the Topaz fusion was instantly poof. It’s hard for you to stand (mostly because you leg is still busted), “Y/G you are getting on that ship” Aquamarine with a grim look on her face got out her zero point energy beam “weather you like it or not” Spinel grabbed it with her elastic arm and threw it in the ocean. “You stupid toy“ Aqua shouted at Spinel punched her without a second thought having her land hard in the sand “that’s for insulting my friend” Spinel said with a snarl she then walks over to you.

“Y/N you OK?” Spinel said grabbing you as you practically fell into her arms, your body slowly goes back to normal but as it does you start to feel very exhausted. “I think I am OK” you hug Spinel, she notices you aren’t putting and weight on you right leg Spinel looks at it with a guilty expression"your leg I so sorry I" Spinel stammers “oh my leg will be OK Spinel” you try to reassure her with a half heart smile, even though it hurts like heck, but she picks you up having your head now resting on her gem. Steven walks up to Aquamarine and starts asking questions, “OK Aqua what do want with Y/N” he asked in a serious tone “you think I just going to tell you half breed” she hissed at Steven “I am be half human but the other half is gem Pink Diamond’s gem” Spinel tried ignoring that line “even though you have Pink Diamond’s gem, with that human half of yours you still are nothing to me and the other gems who want Era 2 back” Aqua covered her mouth she said too much but not enough to (hopefully) foil their plans. Steven then bubbled her form and all “hey let me out of here!” Aqua shout not really making any sort of dent on the bubble “geez with that wand she pretty powerless” Spinel said almost disappointed at this once high ranking gem reduced to a snow globe. You sigh with relief knowing that for right now the excitement is over “hey Spinel?” you say as you slowing start to close your eyes “yes Y/N?” Spinel asked “I think I gonna go to sleep now” you say as you passing out in Spinel arms.


End file.
